


Romantic

by B_atiful



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomad sanders
Genre: Communication is key you morons, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Id call this like soft angst, M/M, Minor Angst, Roman centric, Roman is my favorite son, Sorry Not Sorry, Theres hard angst and theres soft angst and this is definitely soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_atiful/pseuds/B_atiful
Summary: Being the romantic side sucked.





	Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY SHORT BUT I GOT CARRIED AWAY FUC-

Being the romantic side  _sucked._

roman would never say that out loud of course, for the most part, being the romantic one was awesome! You got to experience love movies and sub plots so much more deeply than everyone else, sense a lot of the time the cute ships was where your mind was focused. You get to appreciate little romantic gestures you see people do, instead of being the single guy who's always like "ew, stop rubbing your love in my face" you get to be the "cute!!! Yass!!! Get it! Sweet babes I hope you get married one day!" Guy.

Being the romantic side was awesome. Except when it wasn't.

As cool as loving love is, being the specifically romantic person means its much easier for you to fall in love. And fall in love roman has. With quite literally everyone he can physically fall in love with. 

And Being the specifically romantic side means the other sides are specifically  _not_ romantic. 

First there was Logan. Oh Logan, you sweet annoying nerd, how he hates to love him. As far as roman knows, the man doesn't even  _have any_ feeling. He's more likely to fall in love with a well written book than roman, in fact there are multiple occasions in which Logan has specifically chosen reading a book over talking roman. Roman would bet real hard money that Logan was ace/aro, I mean look at him, look how he regards people! Like a damn plague. 

And it shouldn't even need to mention how bad a relationship between 'logic' and 'creativity' would work out.

Logan was certainly off the table. 

 

Next there was Patton, who know doubt had a lot of love to give, wasn't giving out the  _right kind._ Patton had family love, parental love. Patton felt the kind of love full of forehead kisses, and tucking one into bed. Romans love was full of passionate mouth kisses, and cuddling throughout the night (as well as other things with kisses and beds but I'll leave that out). Pattons only interest in roman was being his  _padre._ nothing more. 

Patton was off the table. 

 

Lastly, was Virgil. Virgil was a confusing one. While Virgil didn't seem like the person super openly against romance, it wasn't at the top of his to do list. And even if it was, he certainly wouldn't want a romance with roman. The two barely liked each other as friends. As confusing as it was fo him, somwhow, virgil did nor enjoy romans comoany. If roman were to ask Virgil out he would get one of his weird squinty confused glared, maybe the hand thing for extra effect. The two just didn't work, their personality's were far too different. They just wouldn't click. Now if only roman could convince his heart of that.

That's three, the table was cleared.

 

To roman, the points stated above were undisputable facts. Its just the way things were. No more no less. Logan and Patton were probably aro, and Virgil didn't like him. Done and done, no questions asked.

That was until Patton and Logan had announced they began dating

" _WHAT!?"_ roman practically shrieked

The four stood in the main room Patton and Logan holding hands, more in thomas's spot than their usual corners. 

"Yup! Sorry we should have told you sooner!" Patton smiled nervously, he was bright pink. 

"Granted, it may seem,,, odd, for two aspects of ones personality to begin sharing a romantic relationship. But Patton convinced me cuddling would be worth it." 

The two other sides were silent. Virgil had his hood up, his posture uncomfortable, And roman was simply dumbfounded. "You- i- I thought you were both aromantic!?!?" Roman half-shrieked, his voice at least 3 octaves too high. Patton raised an eyebrow in clear confusion "me?? Aromantic? Roman have you ever met me?" "I understand believing I was aromantic, but I am confused as well, have you even met him" "I mean like- you're the dad guy, I thought you only liked- Logan as like a son" he cut himself off from saying 'liked us'

"Well, you are all still my kiddos! But the whole dad thing is more metaphorical than literal, I just love you all so much its like we're a family! Wether it be platonic or romantic!" He paused for a moment before gasping "!!wait! Does this mean now logans a dad to!" He smiled wide, with star eyes at his new lover. "Only if I never ever ever have to say any dad jokes." "I can't make any promises" 

The two began to bicker and joke around lightly, getting lost in they're own conversation. Virgil and roman remained silent, before the shorter spoke up "ew,," Virgil mumbled. "I'm going to my room, call me when love bird here shut up." He stated, before sinking to his room.

Roman felt like he was going to cry. The only reason he hadn't asked either of them is because he was sure they wouldn't be interested. If he knew Patton liked people romantically he would have asked him out ages ago! And maybe Logan too, though he worries Logan may also fall under Virgil's category of "would date someone just doesn't like roman", but he knew Patton at least  _might_ like him.

The romantic side sadly sunk down, leaving the new couple to themselves.

 

If there are two things everyone knows about roman is that A) he's romantic. And B)he gets jealous. (Or envious, whichever one is about wanting what someone else has). 

In the past two weeks Logan and Patton had been the most touchy-feeling couple roman had ever seen. It was almost enough to gross  _him_  out. They were constantly holding hands, or gazing fondly at the other, or sitting next to each other, or kissing. It was sick! And so unfair.

Why didnt roman get to hold Logan and pattons hand! Why didn't roman get to openly gaze fondly at them! Or sit next to them! Or kiss them! And the same goes for Virgil too! Hell ever sense the two started dating roman had barely even SEEN Virgil! He was always cooped up in his room. Avoiding the "couply gargabe or whatever", or whatever he said.  Two of the men he was in love with were now dating, and the other was avoiding everyone. Life sucked.

Roman had began spending more of his time in his room as well. Writing, or singing, or curled up on his bed hugging a pillow imagining it was one of the others. Roman was content on spending the rest of his life in his room. 

Granted, now knowing that they all did feel romantic attraction. And knowing the being poly was a thing, there was nothing stopping roman from asking out Patton and Logan, and maybe Virgil too but. As much as he loved to think he was all high and mighty, and everyone would love to date him, he wouldn't want to intrude on their love story. It wasn't fair to them. 

Roman was content on ignoring them forever, until the Saturday three weeks after they began dating, Patton called a 'family meeting' as he liked to call them. 

The four of them met in the kitchen, and sat at the table, Logan and Patton on one side, and Virgil and roman on the other. 

Logan began to speak. "We have called you both out here to discuss-" "neither of you have come out of your bedroom in a week and were super duper worried!!!" Patton interrupted loudly.

"Er- yes, though 'duper' isn't a word I believe the extra emphasis on worried accurately portrays how alarmed he have been at your recent behavior." 

"Yeah! Its not like you guys to do this! I mean- Virgil sometimes but only for a couple of days! 2 at most! And roman youre NEVER like this! You always eat dinner with us!" Man, Patton did look super duper worried.

"Its perfectly alright I've just been,,," quick excuse "feeling a bit sick recently, and I did not want to spread the infection! I'm feeling better now though but, we can not know if it will return." 

"You can't get sick. We aren't real people" Logan interjected.

"Uhh, what I mean by sick is- sick in creativity flow, major writers block! Just been stewing in my room trying to come up with an idea!" Roman stated hurriedly. Causing Logan to raise an eyebrow.

"well I suppose thats as good of an excuse as were gonna get, Virgil? Where have you been? I'm aware you are not the biggest fan of relationships, has our 'PDA' as its called been to much? If you wish we can turn it down?"

Virgil remained silent for a moment. His hood covering his face, head tilted down, clearly avoiding eye contact. He almost looked like he was shaking. 

"Virge? Kiddo are you alright?" Patton asked softly. 

Virgil took a quick intake of breath before yelling loudly and quickly, clearly applying the bandade method he used with his name. 

"I'REALLY'REALLY'LIKE'YOU'TWO'AND'MAYBE'ROMAN'A'LITTLE'AND'YOU'TWO'BEING'REALLY'AFFECTIONATE'MADE'ME'KINDA'SAD'AND'KINDA'LEFT'OUT" 

The three of them stared at Virgil for a moment. "Yeah that, writers block and that to" roman spoke awkwardly. Thank god someone else said it because ad brave as roman was, and as romantic as he was, romantic confessions were not his forte. He had a tiny fear of rejection.

"I- Virgil! Roman! You two should have told us how you felt sooner!" Patton exclaimed. The two who were now violently avoiding eye contact glanced over to him slightly. 

"Indeed. When we discussed our relationship for the first time, before we formerly began dating, we both agreed on the fact we both enjoyed your company and would be just as open to being romantically involved with you two as well. But sense we didn't know if you felt the same, or all felt the same about each other, or perhaps were not open to a relationship involving more than 2 participants, we did not propose the idea." 

"Are you uh,,, proposing the idea now?" Roman asked uncharacteristicly nervously. "Yes" 

The two were almost too nervous to speak for a moment before roman spoke up "of course!! That sounds amazing!" He said springing to his feet. "Why did you ask me sooner!" Patton broke into a grin and stood up as well, bouncing slightly. Logan sighed not seeing why they needed to stand up but obliging anyway. the three glanced over to the last sitting side before Logan spoke up "well?"

"Ah what the hell" Virgil stood up, pulling his hood down. Patton practically squealed, attempting to group hug his new boyfriends but was blocked by the table. His response was to literally jump over the table and tackle hug the pair. Logan good naturedly rolled his eyes and walked around the table, join in the large hug. 

Roman, half showing off half over worked with emotion wrapped his arms around the three and lifted them all up in his arms at once, spinning around before setting them down, before attacking all three of them with kisses. 

Roman had never been happier.

Being the romantic side was _awesome_

 


End file.
